Kisses
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: AU. The first time Mark and Derek kiss, they are sixteen and it is a complete accident. Mark/Derek


Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy doesn't belong to me and never will. No copyright infrigement intended.

* * *

The first time Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan kiss, they are sixteen, and it is a complete accident. The two teenagers had been busy with homework before becoming bored. Derek's younger sister was at a friend's house, while his mother was out shopping.

One minute the boys were wrestling, the next, Mark was on top of Derek and uncomfortably close to Derek's face. Years later, Derek would say he initiated the kiss. (He didn't.) Mark fell, and ended up kissing his best friend.

"Let's never talk about this again," Derek says to Mark. He's dating Cindy Brokewyn, and Derek really likes her. He thinks this relationship could go somewhere. (It doesn't; they break up three weeks later.)

"That's a good plan," Mark agrees. He doesn't understand why this has happened. Mark doesn't want to think about the accidental kiss. Or the fact that he liked the kiss, however brief it was.

The second time Derek and Mark kiss, it is because of a dare. Addison is drunk from _I Never_, and the game has morphed into a weird version of _I Never_/_Truth and Dare_. Naomi, Sam, and Archer are well on their way to getting drunk. Derek and Mark are utterly sober.

"You need to kiss Mark," Naomi dares Derek, laughing. She knows that this is going to be hilarious.

"I don't wanna kiss Mark," whines Derek. He wants to kiss Addison. She is his girlfriend, after all. Stupid game.

"I don't want to kiss Derek either." Mark just wants to get drunk and sleep with a random girl. It's a good plan. (He will, but not until the next day.)

"Do it or I'll force you two together," Archer taunts. He just wants to see if they'll actually kiss. Archer hopes they do.

"Fine," Derek reluctantly answers. He and Mark will probably never live this down. This story is going to come up during every family holiday until they die. (It does, but not until they die.)

The two men kiss very quickly and back away from each other. Addison and Naomi laugh at the hilarity of the situation.

Mark is busy trying to find someone in the hallway to forget about the kiss when Derek realizes that he thought the kiss was nice. To distract himself from these thoughts, Derek kisses Addison. Then he gets drunk.

Derek and Addison marry a few years later, and Derek forgets about the kiss. He loves Addison. She's his soul mate.

Mark is Derek's best man. He can't decide who he's jealous of more – Derek and Addison. Mark doesn't understand why he's jealous of Addison. She's only marrying his best friend. Mark should be happy for the couple, but for some reason he isn't. Mark sleeps with Nancy Shepherd that night to get his mind off of Derek and Addison.

The third kiss occurs between Mark and Derek two years later on Christmas Eve. Addison is watching movies with Derek's nieces and nephews when Mark and Derek end up under the mistletoe at the same time. They had gone into the kitchen to get eggnog.

Mark's girlfriend, Addison, and Derek's sisters crack up laughing when they notice. Derek and Mark try to escape, but their attempt doesn't exactly work.

"Kiss him and make it long," a giggling Kathleen tells them. Derek's older sister is pregnant, so everyone listens to her to avoid the mood swings. It's better that way.

"Do we have to?" Derek asks. Everyone knows about the kiss that happened two years ago. Why do they want to see it?

"Yes," Derek's other sister Alana answers. It's really funny that her brother and Mark ended up under the mistletoe. How often does that happen? She really needs to ask Jen. Her oldest sister knew a lot. She is a psychologist. Wait, what she was drunk already? Alana's thoughts were all over the place.

"Fine," Derek agrees. He somehow turns himself around and kisses Mark.

Mark kisses him back. He pulls away thirty seconds later. The Shepherd sisters laugh and return to whatever is it they were doing beforehand.

Mark and Derek turn back and head towards the fridge. Derek gets out vodka and puts the eggnog back in the fridge. Mark laughs, grabs a beer, and heads back to the Monopoly game he is playing with his girlfriend Bianca, and Derek's sister Jen.

Addison tries to ignore the fact that it looked like Derek was enjoying the kiss. She doesn't want to think about the implications of that. She ignored it, and turns her attention back to the TV.

The fourth kiss happens when Addison is out of town visiting her mother. Derek and Mark are bored out of their minds since they have nothing to do. Both have the day off work.

"What are we going to do?" Mark asks his best friend. He and his latest girlfriend had broken up a few days earlier, so he had nowhere else to go.

"We can go to Mom's house," Derek suggests. She's probably watching one of her grandchildren, but she won't mind a visit from he and Mark.

"Your mom saw us yesterday," Mark reminds hm. They bothered her in the kitchen for most of the day, and it hadn't ended well.

That's when Derek leans in and kisses Mark. He doesn't stop for a minute, or maybe more. "I don't know why I just did that," Derek mutters a few seconds later.

"Stop doing that," a shocked Mark replies. He can't believe Derek just kissed him. Derek's never kissed him willingly before.

"Sure," Derek agrees. He still doesn't know why he just kissed Mark, but it's never going to happen again. (It does.)

"Are you going to tell Addison?" Mark questions. He doesn't think Derek will, but it can't hurt to ask.

"Of course not. I'm not stupid." Derek would never tell Addison about this. He doesn't want to hurt her. (Addison doesn't find out until her and Derek's marriage is over, but she keeps it to herself.)

When Derek catches his wife and best friend in bed, he is furious and hurt. He wonders how Addison and Mark could do this to him. Derek is also confused. He's jealous about Addison sleeping with Mark, even though Derek's married to her. What does that mean?

The next time Derek and Mark see each other, Derek is almost packed up to move to Seattle.

They don't kiss. Derek pushes Math onto the bed, and one thing leads to another. This is the first time it happens.

"Why did that just happen?" Mark asks when Derek is getting ready to leave the next morning. He **just slept with his best friend**. His male best friend. He and Derek may have kissed a few times, but that was just experimentation. Right?

"I don't know." Derek puts on his shoes. Sleeping with Mark was not his reason for showing up at the apartment. He had just wanted to confront Mark about sleeping with Addison.

"It was good," Mark tells him. He's still in shock. He betrayed his best friend by sleeping with his wife. He's in love with Addison. That's what he has to hold on to to get through all of this.

Derek doesn't want to laugh, but he does anyway. "It was good, but we're never doing it again. Sleeping with you was a mistake. You slept with my wife, Mark. That's unforgiveable." Derek gets up and leaves. He doesn't say good-bye to Mark before heading out to Seattle. (Derek always regrets that.)

Derek is back with Addison and has ended his relationship with Meredith when Mark shows up at _Seattle Grace_. He doesn't know whether to kiss Mark or punch him.

Derek decides to punch Mark since he's still angry about Mark and Addison sleeping together. He also doesn't want to kiss Mark. That'd be bad. Sleeping with Mark was a mistake. (_No it isn't_, a voice in his head whispers.)

"My face hurts," Mark complains the next morning when Derek prepares to leave his hotel room to go to work.

"I'm sorry, Mark," Derek apologizes. Punching Mark was the wrong thing to do, but he's not going to tell anyone that.

"I forgive you. You did make it up to me last night." Mark laughs. He can't believe had sex with Derek again. He doesn't even know why it happened.

"I'm going back to my wife. Don't tell her we had sex twice," Derek orders him. Addison doesn't need to know what happened.

"What are we going to do, Derek?" Mark has no idea what's going to happen next, and the future is really freaking him out.

"Nothing's going to happen, Mark. I love Addison. She's my wife." Derek doesn't want to hurt Mark, but things are better this way. He and Mark both have very important careers.

Mark _is _hurt, but he doesn't tell Derek that. He'll just get over it. He's supposed to be in love with Addison anyway. Mark just needs to fixate on that.

Everything changes when a prom is held for Webber's niece. Meredith wants to be with Derek again, but he's resisting her and not because of Addison.

Both Derek and Mark are drunk out of their minds when they stumble into an empty room.

Five minutes later, Addison opens up the door and is shocked by what she sees. "Oh my God!" she shrieks.

Derek and Mark freeze. Neither know how to react, especially since they're still drunk. "Hi," Mark finally says.

"This isn't what it looks like," Derek tries. It's a longshot, but he's drunk and thinks what he's saying will work.

"I should have known," Addison murmurs before hightailing it out of the hospital. Mark and Derek have always been so close. Addison calls her lawyer the next day.

"Whatever this is, we're done," Mark declares. He doesn't know why he's saying this, but Derek will only end up getting hurt. Or he will.

"Addison knows now. It doesn't matter anymore, Mark." Derek doesn't undersrtand why he's acting this way.

Mark ignores him and walks out. He sleeps with a random girl he meets at the bar.

Derek just knows that Mark is freaking out. He's freaking out himself. Derek has just realized that he's in love with Mark, his best friend. He never felt this way about Addison and Meredith. Or any of his other girlfriends.

"I love him," Derek admits to Addison the next day when she presents him with divorce papers. He's not surrpised that she filed for divorce. Derek would have if he had been in her position.

Addison smiles. "I know, Derek. I think I always knew, deep down at least. I just didn't want to admit it. I sincerely hope you and Mark are happy together." She walks away, already forming a plan to get Derek and Mark together. They belong with each other. Addison still doesn't understand why she didn't see it before.

Two weeks later, Addison's plan is put into motion. She sits Mark and Derek down. They've been avoiding each other since prom, and that needs to stop. Addison knows that Mark and Derek are soul mates, even if they won't admit it yet.

"Why are we here?" Mark questions. It's hard to be around Derek.

"That's what I want to know," Derek mutters underneath his breath. He doesn't understand what Addison is doing.

Addison sighs. "You two need to admit your feelings for each other. Mark and Derek, you _need _to be together. Why can't you see it?"

"Addison, we're just friends," Mark lies. Derek scoffs, but Mark ignores him.

Addison rolls her eyes. "Stop lying," she scolds. Men are so stupid sometimes. Addison needs to give Mark and Derek a push. This is what they need.

Derek sighs and decides to go for it. "I'm in love with you," he confesses to Mark. He can't believe he actually admitted it.

Mark's eyes widen, but he also feels relieved. "I'm in love with you, too. Have been for a long time now," he admits. It feels good to finally get that off his chest, even though he's still worried about getting hurt or hurting Derek.

Derek smiles at him, excited to finally tell Mark about the feelings he's been hiding and ignoring for years. "What do we do now?"

"You kiss and I leave while you two have fun," Addison suggests. She's trying not to squeal. She's a teensy bit excited.

"That's a great idea," Mark agrees. He's feeling a ltitle shy, however, and doesn't understand why. This is a bit weird, but he'll have to get used to it. He's in a relationship with Derek. Wow, that's a weird thing to think.

Addison rolls her eyes and leaves the two men alone. She doesn't see them again for a few hours.

Mark and Derek inch closer together, both men still terrified. This is life-changing to them.

Mark and Derek's fifth kiss is a beginning. This is the moment their life together starts. Their fifth kiss is a first kiss all over again.


End file.
